


Just Another Tuesday

by how_will_this_go



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Her best friend was her crush the whole time, Online Friendship, crushing from afar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_will_this_go/pseuds/how_will_this_go
Summary: Tuesdays were objectively Nyx’s worst days, not only were they positioned early in the week, but she also had her interior design class those mornings, this wasn’t difficult because of the subject, it was difficult because of her crush, Eve Xin. Thankfully, she could always count in her online friend Pulse to cheer her up.





	Just Another Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first piece of fanfiction I've written, like ever so please be gentle ;v;
> 
> HEARTBEAT is a wonderful game and I was just inspired to make something! I hope you enjoy!

Tuesdays were objectively Nyx’s worst days, not only were they positioned early in the week, but she also had her interior design class those mornings, this wasn’t difficult because of the subject, it was difficult because of her crush, Eve Xin. Nyx had been interested in Eve ever since she first laid eyes on her last semester during their shared World History class, at first Nyx just considered her another pretty face, but after watching her show little signs of kindness to others in the classroom she truly became intrigued. After that it became harder and harder to look away from Eve, watching her methodically take notes, converse with a classmate, and even laugh at the professor’s unfunny attempts at jokes, at this point Nyx could tell that her interest in Eve had spiraled into a full-blown crush. Ever since that class she started to notice Eve around campus more and more, part of her wanted desperately to go up and try to start a conversation, but ever since she was a child Nyx had a severe stuttering problem, it was something she was very self-conscious about. This problem often caused her to keep quiet in class and around other people in fear of tripping over her words and embarrassing herself. So, for now Nyx was fine with watching Eve from afar (she swears it’s not as creepy as it sounds.) As luck would have it, this semester she once again shared a class with Eve Xin, but since her feelings had developed, paying attention in class was…difficult to say the least.

Nyx groaned as she collapsed onto her bed, backpack thrown do the other side of the room. Today had been exhausting and she was overjoyed that it was over, or at least as overjoyed as an exhausted person could be. Breathing a sigh of satisfaction, Nyx moved to her desk, booted up her laptop and logged into her ChicoChat account, as expected, there was a message awaiting her.

PulseNBeat: Hello! ^^ Hope you had a decent day at school!!!

Instinctively, a slow smile made its way onto Nyx’s face, she had met Pulse online about a year ago and the two of them became fast friends as they shared interests, taste in music, and many other things. If Nyx was to be honest with herself, she considered Pulse to be her best friend, it was kind of lame in her eyes considering they only knew each other online, but on the internet Nyx didn’t have to worry about her stutter; she really felt as though she could be herself and let her guard down, this just made her friendship with Pulse feel all the more genuine. Quickly typing her response, the stress and anger started to melt away, talking to Pulse always seemed to put Nyx in a good mood.

Bready2Die: it was a day

PulseNBeat: Ah. A day? Or a day™? :0

Bready2Die: a day™

PulseNBeat: Oh geez. Want to talk about it? ;-;

Bready2Die: no, not really but thank you for offering to listen! I think I just wanna chill and listen to music you know?

Bready2Die: i know you’ve been talking about how you discovered a great new band? maybe we can start with that?

PulseNBeat: Oh my god! I almost forgot to show you Blinking4Soup!! @V@

Bready2Die: well I’m ready to listen whenever you’re ready to send Pulse!

Oddly enough, even though the two had known each other for almost a year, they didn’t share too many personal details other than basics like age and gender. Nyx really didn’t mind this, she was a private person to the core and though she felt she could trust Pulse many parts of her life, the thought of giving her actual name made her palms sweaty. It had been brought up before, but thankfully Pulse respected her wishes to keep it private. Still, they had talked about meeting IRL at some point, they lived in the same time zone after all.

PulseNBeat: Here [link] I listened to this late last night and actually screamed it was so good! :D

Bready2Die: wait did you actually scream??

PulseNBeat: ……

PulseNBeat: Yes

Bready2Die: oh my god don’t you have a housemate?????

PulseNBeat: YES! She got SO pissed off!! ;n;

PulseNBeat: Said something like I was disturbing her online poker game or something :\

PulseNBeat: Now she keeps making fun of me for being easily excited >:(

PulseNBeat: I mean, making fun of me more than she already does

Bready2Die: isn’t she the one gambling online tho? call the cops on her ass

PulseNBeat: Bread no

Bready2Die: bread yes

PulseNBeat: But I need her to help pay for the apartment!! Also she makes me food sometimes *w*

PulseNBeat: Oh speaking of which it’s dinner time!! Talk to you later?

Bready2Die: sure thing! i’ll give the music you sent a listen in the meantime a listen

Bready2Die: and try not to scream of course

PulseNBeat: Har har >:P

Deciding dinner sounded like a good idea, Nyx closed her laptop and made her way to the kitchen. Nyx’s apartment was moderately large, in a normal situation this would be out of her price range, but she was able to get a roommate who covered more than half the cost. Oddly enough she rarely saw the other girl, barely knew her name in fact, something like Lucy? Either way it didn’t bother Nyx, the few times they interacted it was…odd to say the least. After whipping up a quick meal for herself, Nyx went back to her desk and began working on some assignments that would be due in the coming week. In the middle of a Social Psychology paper-one she had been putting off for a while, Nyx suddenly remembered she never listened to the song Pulse had sent, shrugging her shoulder she clicked on the link and let the music take her away. As it turns out the song Pulse sent was actually pretty good, well, most of the stuff she sent was good, but this one especially. The song’s rhythm and beat were nice, but the lyrics were what really got Nyx’s attention, the song was about the singer watching their crush from afar and wanting to approach them but lacking the courage to do so, then at the end of the song they realized they lost their chance as their crush was with someone else. As the music ended, Nyx sat in silence reflecting on what she had just heard, the song almost seemed to read her mind and put her wants and fears into a melody, only when another video started due to auto-play did Nyx snap out of her trance. Nyx gulped, she had to make her move on Eve, before someone else came and she lost her chance. Nyx made up her mind; she couldn’t wait for next Tuesday.

***

Throughout the rest of the week Nyx discussed with Pulse about the plan to approach her crush, Pulse was kind enough to give her some ideas about what to say and do. Nyx knew she could count on Pulse for stuff like this, from their past conversations it really seemed like Pulse was a social butterfly. Regardless, Nyx had planned on what to say and had spent Monday practicing tirelessly how she wanted to say it. Now that Tuesday had come along, Nyx was freaking out, was she really going to do this? What if Eve hated her? These anxieties kept floating around Nyx’s head, until she reminded herself of the song that made her do this. If she wasn’t going to approach Eve someone else would, Nyx didn’t want that to happen.

As she made her way to the college campus, her hands never stopped shaking, deciding some coffee might help ease her nerves she made a detour towards the campus café. As Nyx walked into the cream-colored building and got in the line to order, she saw her-Eve, right by the pickup station for coffee. Trying desperately to quell the mini heart attack she was having, Nyx tore her eyes away from the brown-haired girl and stared at the ceiling. What should she do? She was planning on talking to her before class, but now that an opportunity had presented itself should she take it? While she was having an internal struggle, she saw the barista hand Eve her cup and all her questions vanished, she had to make her move now. Excusing herself from the growing line, she quickly made her way to the side of Eve and gave a polite cough to signify her presence and not to startle her.

“H-Hello!” Nyx said as she waved awkwardly to Eve. “I’m N-N-Nyx fr-from your interior design c-class.” As she finished her introduction, Nyx clumsily put her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. Was this too forward and/or creepy?

Eve glanced over her for a second before breaking into a polite smile. “Yes! Nyx Ronove right? We’ve had a few classes together haven’t we?” Eve asked gently, setting her cup back down on the drop off table.

“Y-Yeah!” Nyx all but shouted, overjoyed that Eve remembered her. “I guess we have had a couple of classes together, heheheh…” Nyx mumbled, as her face started to turn red.

“Well,” Eve started, “Would you like to walk to cla-“ Before she could finish that sentence another café patron suddenly shoved their way past Nyx, pushing her forward and causing her to knock Eve’s coffee off the table…and onto Eve. The reaction was immediate as she recoiled while shouting a few choice swears.

Panic started welling up in Nyx’s chest as she tried to mend the situation. “O-oh my g-god! I-I-I’m really r-really sorry…Ar-are you oka-ay?” She gasped, stutter in full effect now that the situation had escalated. She got no response from Eve, as the other girl was distracted with trying to wipe up the burning hot coffee spilt on her jacket. Fearing for the worse, Nyx decided she would rather not be yelled at by her crush and made a powerwalk towards the door. Once out of the café Nyx took a few shaky breathes as she tried her best not to break down and cry. “St-Stupid, st-t-upid, s-s-stupid…” She mumbled to herself. Why even bother trying to talk to Eve in the first place? She’d just screw it up like everything else she does. It’s not like she would’ve liked Nyx anyways…Why would she? As these thoughts continued, a tear managed to slip by, it was there Nyx made the decision that she wasn’t going to class today.

As soon as she got home Nyx threw her backpack to the side and crawled into bed, determined to never show her face in public again. A few choked sobs escaped her as she laid in bed, eventually passing out. Once she woke up, she noticed how dark the room was, must’ve been out for a while, Nyx thought as she dragged her body out of bed and over to her laptop. After carefully opening it and being temporarily blinded by the sudden light she logged into ChicoChat, talking to Pulse often helped her to feel better.

Bready2Die: hey pulse, you able to talk?

It took around 15 minutes before she got a reply.

PulseNBeat: Hey!!! Sorry had to do some laundry :\

Bready2Die: no worries

Bready2Die: I tried to talk to my crush today

Bready2Die: it didn’t go well…

PulseNBeat: Oh no, I’m so sorry Bread :(

PulseNBeat: What happened if I may ask?

Bready2Die: basically?? I spilt burning coffee on them

PulseNBeat: Oh…For real?

Bready2Die: yeah, then i ran away

Bready2Die: what a great first impression am I right?

PulseNBeat: So you spilled some coffee on her in class? So what?! Coffee can be spot treated! I’m sure she doesn’t feel too bad about it!

Bready2Die: it wasnt in class actually

PulseNBeat: ?

Bready2Die: i saw her at the campus cafe and tried to start up a conversation

PulseNBeat: Uh-huh…Say what class do you have with this girl again?

Bready2Die: interior design, why?

PulseNBeat: ohmygod

PulseNBeat: Nyx? Nyx Ronove?

As soon as Nyx saw her name appear on the screen, she did two things. The first was connect the dots, the second thing she did was scream and slam her laptop shut. Panic started brewing in her chest like a tornado as she tried to calm her breathing. She couldn’t believe it, Pulse was Eve and she knew Nyx had a crush on her, not only that but Pulse knew so many other things about Nyx that she hadn’t even dared talking about IRL. Nyx couldn’t believe what was happening, this had to be a dream right? She would wake up at any moment! After a few minutes of shutting her eyes and praying that this was just some nightmare she would wake up from, Nyx’s shoulder slumped as she realized this situation was in fact-very real. Mustering up whatever courage was buried inside of her, Nyx opened back up her laptop, she had to make this right; convince Pulse- or Eve as she should call her now, that things would be okay between them. How? She had no idea. But when she opened her laptop, she was greeted with three messages and they were not exactly the hellfire she was expecting.

PulseNBeat: Nyx? Bread? I’m really sorry I’m not trying to freak you out or anything!!

PulseNBeat: I’m not mad about the coffee or anything!! You’re one of my closest friends and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I really am.

PulseNBeat: But if it makes you feel any better, about the whole crush thing? I wouldn’t mind meeting you for coffee or anything. Only if you want to of course!!!

Relief rushed into her heart like powerful current. She wasn’t mad…Eve wasn’t mad! She even offered to go out for coffee. A smile crept onto Nyx’s face as she typed back her response.

“I guess Tuesdays aren’t so bad after all…” Nyx muttered to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Like I said, this is my first fanfiction so if there are ways I can approve lmk!!


End file.
